


Chamomile Tea

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid has an affair with chamomile tea, M/M, Menstruation, Mention of loss of limb, Omega!Kid, Post-Timeskip, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid leant into him, grunting, nose almost touching the steaming tea as he inhaled the soothing scent.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed so grateful, smiling up at him. All Law’d done was try to make him more comfortable. It wasn’t anything much, but Law was glad it had helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile Tea

Law put the mug down on the nightstand, bending down to help his mate sit up. Kid let him without complaint, showing just how utterly miserable he was. The Omega blindly reached out for the mug, and Law pressed it into his hand, concerned Kid might knock it over. He still hadn’t quite recovered his balance and equilibrium after the loss of his arm. The slightly unwieldy work-in-progress prosthetic arm was nowhere to be seen, the Omega’s slightly atrophied shoulder on display.

“Are they always this bad?” the Alpha asked, sitting down next to Kid and wrapping his arm around him.

Kid leant into him, grunting, nose almost touching the steaming tea as he inhaled the soothing scent. Law hadn’t pegged him as the type for chamomile, but he’d trusted Heat’s judgement when the Omega wordlessly handed it over. Kid’s crew knew more about his habits than he did, and he’d come to rely on their knowledge if he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Are they always this bad?” he repeated.

“Yeah. Didn’ tell y’ I wanted chamomile.”

“Heat handed it over. I trusted he knew what he was talking about.”

Kid nodded, slowly sipping the tea. Law felt the haramaki as surreptitiously as he could to gauge whether he should go reheat the heating pad. It was still warm, so he guessed it’d hold up for a while longer. He’d see how Kid felt and if he’d ask for a reheat, though he wasn’t sure the Omega actually would. They sat there in silence until Kid finished his tea, handing him the mug instead of putting it on the nightstand himself. Law guessed he was worried about dropping it.

“Anything else I can do for you? More tea?”

“Nah, ‘ll be all right. Jus’ need some sleep.”

“Call me if you need anything,” Law said, getting up to help Kid lie down again.

“Thank you.”

He seemed so grateful, smiling up at him. All Law’d done was try to make him more comfortable. He’d brought him pain-relieving muscle relaxant to quell the cramps, coaxed him into taking a bath and helped him get in before changing the sheets, and he’d had the heating pad and haramaki ready when the Omega got out of the tub. It wasn’t anything much, but Law was glad it had helped. He leant over the Omega to kiss him, and Kid pulled him lower for a better angle before letting go and telling him to stop worrying and let him sleep awhile.

 

Law had a goofy smile on his face when he left the room, and Kid couldn’t help a fond smile as he rolled over with a groan. If Law was this attentive the whole time he was menstruating he thought he might be able to look forward to it, excruciatingly painful or not. He could definitely get used to looking forward to something he'd always absolutely hated before.


End file.
